The Feeling's Mutual
by MissusLucyHonda
Summary: Post-War, the Golden Trio are back for their final year at Hogwarts, the war may be over but Hermione's battle against her feelings for a certain ferret have just begun, not the same outcome as the books, (Snape's alive, and both the Weasley Twins survive unscathed,) Caution-Language! Plus Ron Bashing, I'm sorry, I do love him but..this is a Dramione! Go ahead, read on..
1. Potions is great, if you're not a ferret

Author's Note- So, this is a post-war fanfic and it's set in the Golden Trio's final year ;) Some of the characters who died in the final battle are still alive/unscathed (the Weasley Twins are alive and unscathed, as is Snape because he has quite a big part to play in the story).

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER x

* * *

Hermione

Draco Malfoy isn't the most patient of guys, I obviously had to learn this the hard way when this morning I was partnered with him in Potions. The ferret continuously tapped his feet against the floor at an annoyingly speedy pace while he scowled at the cauldron, in what I deciphered to be, a prompt to speed up the heating process. I had been tempted to jinx him several times during that lesson already and the annoying tapping on the floor just added to the temptation. However, such actions are not expected from the Head Girl and I refuse to let McGonagall down, especially whilst in Snape's lesson.

Even though Malfoy hadn't said a single word to me during the lesson, he'd still managed to piss me off, even if it wasn't knowingly. His cocky stance just hacked me off and his arrogant smirk made me want to whack him again (like in third year) but once again I hold myself back and settle for glaring at the back of his head while I chop up some bat's spleens.

Our task for today had been to successfully create 'Agumentum Fulgur', a potion which prompts speedy growth, it's often used on plants and apparently Professor Sprout was in desperate need of some. Coincidently the name means 'Lightning Growth' in Latin, the significance is that the potion can very easily be mixed wrong and turned into an explosive which, like lightning, detonates it's surroundings.

I looked up and glanced worriedly at Neville, how he got into this class I will never know, but what I do know, is no-one _sane_ would put Neville in the top class for Potions.

With my brief panic over, I looked down and continued with the bat spleen. It was a few seconds later that I realised the annoying tapping noise in the background had disappeared. That was also the moment I realised Draco was peering over my shoulder at the bat spleen I'd been hacking away at a few moments before. I frowned at him before carrying on with my chopping.

"Bloody annoying prat." I murmured as I then moved onto powdering the Thyme. Malfoy stayed silent as he continued to observe me work, there's a few moments of awkward silence before I finally turn around and meet his gaze.

His cold grey eyes widen in what seems to be surprise as I begin to speak.

"Are you purposely being annoying? You haven't made any effort to help since this lesson started and you peeping over my shoulder like you're silently assessing my work isn't helping anyone!" I only just spoke loud enough for him to hear and I tried to sound strong but I was distraught to hear the slight tremor which betrayed my nervousness.

At first he looked shocked but then his facial expression changes and he seemed pleased, like I'd done something he approves of. He then flashed his trademark smirk and that was the last straw.

"Whatever," I heard myself say, my voice completely void of emotion as I turned back to the Mortar, "I don't need your help anyway, annoying prick." I ended up mumbling and before I knew what was happening Ferret had taken the Mortar and started to beat the Thyme to a fine powder.

"It'll be faster this way, you get the Flobberworm Mucus sorted and the Valerian Sprigs."

I turned to look at him again in disbelief.

"What were you waiting for you prick, some help sooner would've been appreciated," I began to walk to the ingredients bay but I turned at the last-minute and sighed, "but thank you."


	2. I think you have a bad case of IDIOCY

Author's Note- I'm sorry, eek! This has a bit of Harry/Hermione fluff, but this is NOT a HP/HG fanfic, got it? This is a cruicial part of the story, 'kay? I'm sorry I missed my update last week, everything has been hectic for me right now, so I've been struggling to find time. With all that said, and done, thank you, read on!

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

After Potions, which didn't turn out to be as torturous as I first thought it would, I had a free lesson. Which I'm still getting used to, during third period on Thursdays I have a free period to catch up on any Head Girl business, or homework. This is all down to Professor McGonagall, she says it's healthy to take a break, Harry obviously agreed promptly.

I wonder how he got Head Boy sometimes, he's still as tardy as he was in first year, his homework is often completed the night before the lesson and he's constantly forgetting about our meetings with the Prefects.

I suppose that's a little harsh, the new Minister has requested that Harry helps track down the last few Death Eaters who roam the streets. He hasn't had time to do homework, he's too busy trying to track suspects. He's having late nights and he's been sleeping in, that's why he's tardy. It's not that he's not trying, but he's got a lot on.

At that moment I reach our common room, I never get used to that either. The Head Boy and Head Girl share a dorm, but it's literally just us. No Ron. No Ginny. I've left Crookshanks at home, however life with Harry is pleasant. There's never any bitchiness, and when he has time, we sit and chat. I giggle like an idiot as I just stand in front of the common room portrait. The picture constantly seems to be changing, today there's a little English Bull Dog with a flag wrapped around it's back like a cape.

It's tail wags as I smile and say 'Great Momentum'. The picture swings forward and I jump back as it almost hits me, whoops, that's what I get for being a ditz I guess.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Harry calls and I jump to attention.

"Yup," I reply as I make my way into the dorm, "what ya doing? Thought you had a revision lesson with Flitwick?"

I round the corner to see Harry rushing around in a suit.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I question through my gritted teeth and judging Harry's facial expression I look as hacked of as I feel right now. I stride over to him and grab his tie, which may I add is incorrectly fastened so it looks like a three-year old has tied it, and pull him down so our heads are level.

"The ministry called."

"And?"

"I've got to go for an assessment." He pulls himself away from me and hurries off in the direction of the kitchen.

"An assessment?!" I yell, "You're being assessed?! You've had no time to revise or anything!"

"It's a surprise assessment Hermione, key word being surprise. Of course they didn't tell me, don't worry, I'm confident," He pauses while he picks up his wand from the table, "well, I think."

"Come here."

He looks at me with a worried expression.

"I'm not gonna bite you, but your tie is messed up, you walk into the Ministry like that they'll laugh, turn you away and tell you to come back when you can tie a tie. Come here." I demand again, only this time he decides to risk death and have his tie done.

"Idiot," I murmur as I fasten it up for him, "you wanna chase criminals but can't even fasten a tie properly. Tsk."


	3. Anxiety to Match a Mother

Author's Note- I'm sorry! It's late, it's late, it's late, arghhh! But, I'll upload again tomorrow or Sunday, so don't panic, double whammy! Please review for me! It'd be really helpful to know what you're all thinking! That being said, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer I seriously doubt I could ever actually write masterpieces such as the Harry Potter Series, so no, I do not own the story, or the characters. :p

* * *

I attempt to keep my mind focused as the day progresses but I can't stop worrying about Harry. The test would be difficult, that much anyone could guess, and what would happen if he passed? What would happen if he failed?

I went up to bed before tea, because by the time it was time to eat, I'd lost my appetite. I get up around ten-ish then walk down to the living area, where I find a plate of chips and a bowl of spaghetti bolognaise. A note from Professor McGonagall explains that she noticed I was missing at Tea and that she hopes I'm feeling alright. I don't know if I'd describe it as feeling alright, more like feeling the anxiety that comes with being a mother. I warm the food up in the kitchen attached to the living area and then I just sit. And eat. Then I sit for a bit longer. Sometime during my sitting time I must have fallen asleep because when I wake, I'm greeted by a very happy looking Harry Potter, his face inches away from mine..of course I did what any normal girl would do, I shrieked whilst reaching for my wand.

"Hermione, relax it's me! I'm sorry!" He steps back, his arms held out in an apologetic manner.

I take a couple of deep breaths before sitting up and stretching, I then jump up, much to Harry's alarm, before throwing my arms around him.

"How did it go?!" I smile, anticipating good news considering Harry was not curled up in a ball crying.

"Great, Hermione, it was just amazing! I've never felt so..brilliant in my life! Not even when I caught my first snitch or scored higher than Malfoy in a test!"

"So!? What did they test you on? Are you hungry? Did they give you enough to eat? Did they give you anything to eat?!"

He laughs at me and pulls me to sit down on the couch with him.

"I got Burger King on the way home, it was just a test of my 'knowledge' on the Dark Arts and 'Defending against it'. I passed with flying colours."

"That's great! So, do you get a certificate or something? Maybe a medal?"

"About that.." The mood suddenly becomes strange, Harry seems tense and I assume the worst.

"They're gonna give you more work?"

"Not exactly."

There's a silence which seems to echo through the air, it scares me because that's the first time it's happened since we were pronounced Head Girl & Boy at the beginning of term.

"Harry?"

"They offered me a place on this course they're starting."

"Oh right!" Relief sweeps through me, "So like a night class?"

"Not exactly Hermi-"

I cut him off, "I'll make you packed lunches so you don't need to buy Burger King every night, we need to keep you in shape and healthy!"

"Hermione, it isn't a night class."

"Is it a weekend class?"

"No." Realisation hits me like a bus, but I don't want to believe what I've concluded.

"When then?" I manage to choke out.

"Hermione, the course is a full time thing, it requires full concentration and the Ministry are building apartments for the students so..I'm leaving Hogwarts."


	4. Stink Bombs, Quidditch and Grizzly Bears

Author's Note- So I said tomorrow, but, I want to update now! I realise Draco hasn't appeared in a while but he will do next chapter, promise, :p Reviews please!

Bookwormx-I wasn't gonna give him a fancy title to be honest heehee, :p He's just gonna be a student for now, it ties in with the plot later.

Thank you Isabela144, Bookwormx, AnimagiPotter, and Dancergal911 for following/favourite-ing heehee!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just a small town girl, :p

* * *

"Leaving?!" Ron yells at the top of his lungs as Harry breaks the news for the second time that day. His reaction mirrors Ginny's who was now refusing to talk to Harry at all, which I find a little harsh but I suppose I'd do the same thing if someone I was in love with left.

"You can't leave you bloody git! Who'll stink bomb Snape's Office with me on the final day!? Hermione certainly won't!"

"Now hang on Ron, who sai-"

"I'll come back on the last day to help you bomb Snape's office, plus then I'll know lots of new jinxes to annoy him with when he chases after us." Harry says over me, in voice which mirrors a kid in a candy shop. Ron's hacked off expression seems to morph into a face of pure delight, this is the point at which I began to worry.

"Do I get to take your place as the Quidditch Team Captain?! Don't say that you aren't allowed to choose, please mate, c'mon. Think of the many ways I could piss Malfoy off if I was Captain."

Harry's smile then becomes sinister, "Alright then, since you begged."

"You aren't mad anymore Ronald?" I ask him, my eyebrows raised, "You seemed to be pissed for about 50 seconds, and that wasn't due to the fact that Harry will not be here for you to talk to, it was due to Prank Plans and Quidditch, am I missing something?"

"It's a guy thing 'Mione." The boys grumble in unison and I can't help but giggle.

Suddenly Harry scoops us both up in a group hug, I squeak, Ron lets out a shocked yelp and Harry..just looks at us both with the fondest expression. In that second Harry reminds me of Sirius so much that I feel myself welling up all over again. So much has happened for us over the past years that I almost can't believe it's all over, the Golden Trio are disbanding at last. Ron sniffs and to my surprise when I look over at him, he's crying.

Harry holds us out at arm's length, he looks at me, then Ron, then he laughs so loudly that he attracts the attention of almost everyone in the Great Hall looks over at us wearing expressions of 'WTF'.

"When are you leaving Harry?"

"Three weeks."

"I thought they had to build apartments and everything!" Ron yelps.

"They'd already started building them before they requested my attendance."

"Bloody Hell."

"I know."

We sit in silence while the laughter and chat of others surrounds us.

"I wonder when Ginny will start talking to me again." Harry wonders aloud, abruptly banishing the silence.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it mate, she's crazy about you, so she'll be talking to you tonight, you'll see."

"Ya wanna bet?" Harry grins wickedly again.

I shake my head, how he's gonna survive in the outside world, I'll never know. He'll never lack money, he'll have no problem getting a decent half time job, it's just him I'm worried about, the Boy Wonder who can't fasten a tie.

"I'll have to teach you how to fasten your tie." I say to Harry in a daze.

He looks at me, as does Ron, and I wonder if I've interrupted an important conversation. But when Harry genuinely smiles at Ron, and Ron genuinely smiles back at Harry, before they both smile cheekily at me, I know that I've once again done as expected, I've become the Mother Figure.

"'Mione, you can teach me as well!" Ron seems to realise.

"How you two have managed for the past, oh I don't know, seven years, I will never know. Ron, I've tried to teach you many things before, such as how to brush your hair, how to be punctual, how to wake up in the morning.." I continue to ramble on playfully before saying, "..but every single time, you've been a rubbish student."

It takes Ron two seconds to realise what I said, then he looks at Harry, they both nod at one another before chasing me out of the Great Hall, yelling promises of tickle torture and bear hugs that would put Grizzly Bears to shame.


	5. Causing Havoc in Student Politics

Author's Note- I'm so sorry, it's so late, but I got caught up with school and stuff outside of school that I haven't managed to get anything done (writing wise) that being said, if there's anyone still out there, here it is, part 9, reviews please!

Disclaimer- Would we be having this convo if I owned Harry Potter? I think not, haha, all character's belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

A day to go until Harry left, I'm still getting used to the idea of having a room to myself, well, a dorm. No doubt they'll replace Harry once he's gone but it could take weeks, even months. I giggle to myself, what can I say? Student politics, very very tricky business.

"'Mione, have you seen my-"

"I packed your socks already." I call over my shoulder, despite the fact I'd done most of Harry's packing for him, whilst managing to fit in homework, eating, sleeping, extra studying, head girl duties and lesson attendance, Harry was now struggling to complete even a single one of those tasks.

I shake my head, a small smile on my face as I turn back to the book in front of me. To the surprise of Harry and Ron, I had started to read a fictional series. The author is a very clever witch named J. Greggor and the books she writes are filled with romance and adventure, I couldn't help but be caught up in the whirlwind stories she wrote. Currently the protagonist 'Maya' had been caught by a mischievous pick pocket known as 'Joey'. I became so engrossed with the book, I didn't notice when Harry plopped down on the seat next to me.

"'Mione, I'm done."

"Mhmm." I respond half heartedly, not really hearing words, just a faint grumble.

"That was far more difficult than it should have been."

"Yup."

"I mean, I couldn't find my toothbrush, or my toothpaste."

"That's nice."

"And then my boxers weren't in my boxer draw."

"I see."

"'Mione, are you listening to me?"

"That's nice."

"'Mione!"

"Yup," I look up from my book, "sorry, what?"

Harry rolls his eyes, "I was saying tha-"

"ARGH! We're late for the final meeting, ya know, before you leave?" Harry looked confused, " I mentioned it yesterday." Still a blank face. In a rush I grab his hand and then I drag him all the way to the Room of Requirement.

"I need to get to a place to assemble with the student council." I think, within seconds a small wooden door appears. In a hurry I lunge towards the door and push it open.

"Sorry!" I begin to apologise as I drag Harry towards the top table, weaving in and out-of-the-way of chairs and people, "Harry lost track of time packing and I was trying to help him, and we forgot the time."

"But 'Mione," Harry mumbles behind me, "we didn't lose track of time, you were reading your book."

We come to a halt at the head desk, I begin to ascend the stairs letting go of Harry's hand as I go.

"Was not," I retort, and a murderous look appears on my face, "it was your fault, the end." I sit down at my chair and then motion that Harry does the same. I get the feeling this is going to be a long evening.

Half an hour later we're onto the topic of voting in a new head boy and it seems we are going one step forward two steps back. The candidates for Head Boy, must be nominated by the prefects, there must be one nominee per house, the student body then votes for the candidate they want (which is not from their house, get the jist?). It seems simple enough but finding appropriate candidates from all four house is tricky.

"I nominate Blaise Zabini for Slytherin." Somebody yells.

"Ron Weasley for Gryffindor!" Another shout sounds.

Harry and I are bombarded with names until finally Harry seems to have enough. He stands and slowly makes his way to the crowd which has now formed around our table. It takes a couple of seconds then the crowd seems to part. Harry stands in the middle, and he waits until everything is silent.

"Right, please separate into four groups, depending on which house you're in. So Gryffindors stand here," He indicates furthest left of the main table, "Ravenclaws, stand next to them, you get the idea?"

There's a slight grumble of the crowd agreeing and they begin to form smaller groups.

"Right then in your groups, _quietly_ decide a nominee. Once you've chosen send forward a group representative to speak. "

Harry's plan works like a charm, within seconds, we have four group representatives stood before us.

"Gryffindor, your nominee please?" I request as Harry makes his way back to his seat beside me.

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Does anyone not approve?" I ask sharply, daring anyone to disagree.

"Thank you," I say with some relief tainting my voice, "next Ravenclaw?"

"Michael Corner."

"Any disapprovals?" I ask again, so far so good, "thank you, Hufflepuff?"

"Ernie Macmillan." A girl with red curls calls out confidently.

"Anyone disagree?" I question, we finally seem to be getting somewhere, nobody calls out, or questions the Hufflepuffs choice so I move onto the final house, "thank you. Lastly, Slytherin?"

"Draco Malfoy."

I peer at the small boy in front of me, a feeling of unease in my chest, ferret? Head Boy? This wouldn't go down well.

"Any objections?" I hear myself call, and to my surprise not a single word is muttered, or murmured. "Thank you all for your time, you're free to go." I say as I write the list down, still trying to get my head around the fact that there was now a possibility I'd have to work full-time with Malfoy.


	6. Bunny Ears, Really Ronald?

Author's Note: Okay, I'm sorry, I know, I'm a bad person, I need to update when I say I will...and I promise that this time I will! It's the summer holidays, there's nothing I've got to do, I've nothing planned, so chances are that I will now update more than once a week. I promise I will! Thank you for supporting me, it means so much! I am gonna be real cheeky and ask for reviews ;) OH! I should also let you know that the 'Dramione Goodness' shall start after this chapter, so stick with it ;) Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story, they are JKR's, I don't own Harry Potter, it's also JKR's (see a reoccurring theme? ;) )

* * *

The beginning of the end of the Golden Trio's time at Hogwarts begins now, as I take a final look into Harry's room to make sure he's left nothing behind, I once again begin to wonder what school life will be like now he's leaving. I'll have a new roommate soon, and that will take some getting used to. I don't think any of the candidates are that bad..well, excluding Malfoy.

"'Mione, I'm ready, we've got the all clear from Dumbledore and there are about fifteen fan girls outside of the portrait hole trying to get in, so can we..ya know, get a move on?" Harry appears next to me.

"Yep," I feel myself welling up, "let's get a shift on, can't have you being late."

I take his hand, and in less than a second we're there, stood in Harry's new apartment. The walls are painted in vibrant red & yellow already, a fact I cannot help but smile at. It'll be cosy once everything's set up, I can see it now, it'll be like his room at Hogwarts, clothes all over the floor, posters up on the wall. Thinking about it again, I feel sorry for the maid, if there is one that is. I giggle at thought of Harry coming home and wading through clothes strewn on the floor just to crawl into bed.

"Let's get unpacking then." I say suddenly disrupting the silence.

"What?" Harry questions as he turns to look at me, "'Mione, you've done enough, you don't need to help me unpack."

I laugh, "Harry, we both know if I don't help you unpack it may take months."

Harry grins sheepishly, "Is it really that obvious that I'm unorganised?"

"Harry, I've known you a while now, and I hate to break it to you, but," I pause dramatically, "yes it is."

In the space of half an hour, we're almost done unpacking..and when I say 'we're' that consists of me unpacking and Harry choosing where everything should go. But it doesn't matter to me, it's the easiest route to take, and this, in a way, is my leaving gift for him.

Finally we're only left with Harry's posters and picture collection, I grin as I flick through pictures showing our time together. The last picture causes me to pause, there in my hands, is the picture of Harry, Ron and I from first term. Harry stands in the middle, his arms resting on mine and Ron's shoulders, I can remember that moment clearly now.

We were stood just in front of the Hogsmeade station, Hagrid had come bounding up to us, blubbering due to the end of our first year. He'd given us a camera then told us we needed to get a picture every new term, he said he'd start us off and told us to get together. The scarlet train had hooted as Hagrid caught us all grinning on film.

Suddenly a tear streaked down my face, I was dragged back to 'now' in an instant. From the picture Harry waved, Ron tried to do bunny ears behind my head and in return I slapped him, grinning and laughing as I did.

"'Mione, pass me those pictures please?" Harry gestured to the pile next to me, then at the wall as he continued, "I've got some space free."

"Sure." I pass him the pile and as I do, I put down the picture which made me so emotional.

"Thanks," He says as he turns to me to collect them, he stops and I assume he sees the tear tracks on my face because he scoops me up in a giant hug, "hey," He says gruffly, sounding quite emotional himself, "this isn't the end, you know that right?"

"Of course," I sniff, "I'm just going to miss you, it'll be weird for Ron and I without you. Ya know?"

"Trust me 'Mione, it'll be strange for me as well," He smiles cheekily and his eyes shine, "now who's gonna help me with me homework?"

I slap his chest playfully as I pull away, wiping my eyes, I smile, "I doubt you'll get any of that here, but if you do," I pause and pretend to consider before jokingly carrying on to finish, "you'll have to do it yourself!"

"Awh 'Mione, I don't think so!" With that we begin to chase around his new apartment, laughing and I forget how upset I was just moments before.

"Hello?" I hear Ginny call out.

"Let's give her a scare." Harry whispers, he produces his invisibility cloak and we slip it on.

"Harry?" We hear Ron say as we near the entry hall.

I giggle in glee, "This is gonna be even better."

We spot Ginny and Ron, approaching them in complete silence, before stopping right in front of them. Harry nods at me before we chuck of the cloak and yell "Surprise!" at the same time, and I know that the mask of terror on their faces will be a look I'll never forget.

* * *

Please, please, please, pleaseeeee review! I will update tomorrow if I get at least three reviews, I promise...wow that was Slytherin of me :p Thank you :)


	7. You gotta problem Ferret?

Author's Note: Hiii! I made a deal with you guys and now I'm holding my end of the bargin :p Heehee, here's the next part of the story, please review, tell me what ya think, all that jazz :D (Btw, I started a new story yesterday, it's a zombie one, not sure if you guys like that sorta thing, but if you do, please check it out?) Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

When I wake I feel alone. I know I won't be for long and that I should be relishing every moment that I have however for some reason I can't help but feel lonely. It's finally the weekend, and I'm glad that I'll get a break. Even if I go to Hogsmeade by myself, it won't be so bad. I lay there for a while, trying to convince myself that everything is great.

With a sigh, I sit up and stretch, looking at my clock as I do. It's only 7 in the morning. If I wanted I could go back to bed, I consider it for a moment but then decide against it, I'm not sleepy and it'd be a waste of time. I grab the novel I've been reading from my bed side table then make my way to the sofa, with the time I have to spare before I get ready I intend to get lost in the realms of fiction.

"Buggar!" I yell as I see the time 45 minutes later, "I'm going to be late for breakfast." I jump off the couch and make my way to the bathroom at top speed, I manage a quick shower before literally jogging to my room to grab my clothes. After putting on my underwear, I look out of the window for a split second, seeing it's sunny, I accio my khaki shorts and slip them on. I then grab my newest top from my wardrobe, I rip of the label and slip it over my head. I grab my little black purse and throw it over my shoulder.

I then look in the mirror, questioning whether in the five minutes I have left I should braid my hair. I decide against it, I can do it when I get back. With that all done and dusted I make my way to the portrait hole, forcing my converse on as I go.

I make it to the Grand Hall at 2 minutes past 8, I'm not late but I wanted to grab a seat, eat and get out as soon as possible. Seeing there are pancakes I take the chair closest to them at the Gryffindor table. I'm greeted with shouts of morning greetings from members of the now disbanded DA.

"Hi guys." I smile as I call back, ignoring the fact that they really shouldn't be shouting. I put a pancake on my plate before coating it with sugar and lemon. I eat it in seconds, then grin in appreciation. Who said diamonds were a girl's best friend? I definitely have to disagree, pancakes top diamonds every time.

I manage to gobble down another pancake before setting off to Hogsmeade, on my way there, I decide now might be a good time to buy some new books. But I decide to go to Honeydukes first, I enter the shop and I pray that they have Suckers in stock.

I remember the first time I had Sucker, I was the guinea pig for the Weasley Brothers. They'd approached me and mischievously tricked me into thinking that the yellow hard boiled sweet in front of me was nothing more than normal Soother. When I'd popped it into my mouth I knew something was up. I'd assumed that because the sweet was a buttercup yellow it would taste of lemon, but no, this tasted of strawberries. I'd taken it out of my mouth in shock, only to find that the sweet was now blood red, I'd gasped.

The Weasley brothers explained that the sweet was something new they were working on, there were loads of different flavours but the colour would never give away what you were about to taste. When I'd questioned them about the name, they'd laughed and continued to explain that when you put the sweet into your mouth, the shocked expression on your face caused you to look like an idiot. I'd put the sweet back into my mouth and almost choked when I found the sweet now tasted of blueberries. The brothers had laughed and I'd chased them around threatening to hex them both.

"Move Granger." An irritated voice caused my memory bubble to burst, I turned to see the grumpy facial expression which could only belong to one person.

"Sorry Malfoy," I rolled my eyes, "would it hurt you to say please?"

He smirked, "No it wouldn't however I don't have to use manners when talking to people such as yourself."

"And what," I scowl as I step closer to him, "is that meant to mean?"

"Jeez Granger, I was referring to your house. Chill." I see his features take on a scowl to match mine.

"I see," I grumble as I take a step back, "well, if you'll excuse me I'm here to buy some Suckers not to speak to you."

I turn on my heel to find the stand where the Suckers are kept, not seeing any, my eyes widen. I glance around and hear Malfoy snigger behind me, I turn to glare at him, an unspoken threat in my eyes. It's then that I see them, the sweets I'm so desperate for are just behind Malfoy, and there are just one pack left. I walk slowly towards them, not realising that it must seem as though I'm walking to Ferret.

"What's wrong Granger?" He taunts.

"Move Malfoy." I say, my voice now full of irritation too.

"But," He pauses, his eyes twinkling mischievously, "I want these." He reaches behind himself and grabs the last pack of Suckers.

"Those. Are. Mine." I practically growl.

He grins at my reaction, "No Granger, I think you'll find _these_," He shakes the packet of hard boiled sweets, "are now mine."

"No."

"Yes they are." His smile widens and I can't help but compare him to the Cheshire Cat.

"Give them here Malfoy." I manage to grind out from between my teeth, "**Now.**"

"You want them?" He teases, "Come and get them Granger."

"I will," I lunge and grab the packet from his hands, I grin, "thanks."

I turn and jog to the till to pay before Malfoy can comprehend what just occurred.

"Thank you for visiting." An elderly woman at the till smiles at me as she bags _my_ Suckers.

"Thank you." I begin to leave but just as I leave I'm dragged into a corner, I squeal and try to escape but my Captor is holding me from behind.

I look down to see masculine arms wrapped around my waist, as my captor whispers in my ear, "This is not over Granger." With that the grip loosens and I run out of the store, a beetroot blush taking to my cheeks.


	8. The Fresh out of the Bath Look

Author's Note: Okay, here we go, the next part of the story! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top review!

Disclaimer: I don't own H.P, J.K Rowling does!

* * *

My cheeks are still warm when I walk into the Hog's Head, what was Ferret thinking? My mind's a mess as I take a seat at a table in the corner. Much to my disgust it had started to pour down, typical British weather, but I hadn't planned ahead so now, I would probably get soaked. I wipe my now drenched forehead and sigh, I knew I should've checked the weather forecast.

I decide I'll be better off heading back now, I'm unsure of when the storm will stop and I don't want to be trapped here for over half an hour, especially whilst I'm not appropriately dressed. I pick up a couple of bags that I'd acquired during my time out, before standing and pushing my stool under.

I make my way through the currently over crowded seating area, when I finally burst through the door it's a relief. However my relief doesn't last for long. I'm instantly freezing and I scowl upwards, not sure who I'm glaring at I shake my head and begin to walk briskly back up towards the castle. I walk in the rain, not even bothering to attempt and shield myself.

Nobody was around, they were all probably hiding out in the shops and cafes. But that was fine by me, it made walking through the small town much easier and I wasn't worried about crashing into random people hurrying around with umbrellas.

"Although, an umbrella would sure be handy right now," I can't help but speak my thoughts as a wind picks up and it seems that the Heavens open even more. My teeth begin to chatter as icy water rushes down my back, "awh, come on!" I complain exasperatedly.

"Granger!" I hear a faint yell over the roar of the rain which was now pounding on the pavement. I turn, peer into the distance, and make out a faint figure jogging towards me, an umbrella over their head. As they get closer I see a glint of pale blonde hair and then there, before me, stood a remarkably dry Draco Malfoy.

"Fancy seeing you here," He smirks and I raise my eyebrows skywards in response, "I'm liking the fresh out of the bath look."

"Yes, I saw it in a magazine, all the models are doing it."

He smirks, "Were they all wearing black bras with white tees as well?"

"Oh," My eyes widen in shock as my arms immediately cross over my chest, I feel my cheeks heat up and I scowl ferociously "you prat!" I kick his shin and turn to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"I'm sorry Granger, I'm sorry! Here, stand under my umbrella." He gestures for me to stand next to him. I glare defiantly as I move cautiously to stand beside him under the shelter of the umbrella. "Where are you heading?"

I sneeze, and pull what could be the most unladylike face I've pulled in history. I laugh in embarrassment, "Back to my dorm."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." I reply curtly and we walk together in silence back towards the castle.


	9. Running in the Rain

Author's Note- Hiii :) So, I'm not sure if Hermione seems overly OOC here but, I'm really sorry if she does, the whole idea is that she kinda forgets who she's with..which fits in later in the plot. Thank you so much for reading, and for supporting me :) So, here it is! Please review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or the characters. :(

* * *

Draco clears his throat as we walk up the winding narrow path to the castle, rain pattering on the brolly.

"So Granger," Ferret says casually, "we might be working together."

"Yeah," I mutter in reply, "and living together."He laughs and I raise my eyebrows inquiringly, "What's so funny?"I question.

"Just your facial expression when you said that," He sniggers, "you looked as though you'd rather work with Moaning Myrtle."

I let out a small giggle, "No, anybody is better than Myrtle. She seems fond of reminding me of the time I accidentally turned myself into a giant cat due to the use of Polyjuice Potion."

"I thought that was an allergic reaction or something?"

I look at him in surprise, "You remember that? No, that was just a cover story."

It was then the Ferret's turn to look at me inquisitively, he shakes his head and chuckles slightly before saying, "Right. Okay." But he doesn't ask any more questions about it.

"So," I try to continue the conversation, "what were you in Hogsmeade for?"

"I just felt like getting out, there's no fun in sitting in the castle all day." He sighs, "Plus the weather was nice."

"Emphasis on the was," I laugh as the rain continues to pour, then something dawns on me, "but, if you came out due to the nice weather, why do you have an umbrella?"

"Ah, well.." He mutters, "When I saw it was raining, I went and bought one."

"Did you plan on picking me up on the way back to the castle?" I inquire, my eyebrows once again raised to the clouds.

"No!" He defends himself a little too fast and I can't help but smirk at him, "I didn't plan..er..never mind."

"Well look at this, Draco Malfoy all flustered because of me, Hermione Granger the Bookworm."

"Not funny Granger, my Mother did teach me manners you know," He continues haughtily, "and it would be un-gentlemanly if I let you walk back to your Dorm in the rain."

"How did you know I wouldn't have an umbrella?" I shoot back.

"Please," He laughs, "you're stood, in shorts and a white t-shirt, I think it's safe to say my assumption that you didn't have an umbrella was correct."

I scowl, "Not funny Malfoy."

"It is."

"Not."

"Is."

"Not."

He moves to the side slightly and rain showers me once again, I gasp as the cold water hits my skin.

"Is." He smirks as he puts the brolly back over my head.

"You're a prat, you know that?" I retort as the castle comes into view.

"Thanks Granger," He laughs again, "it means a lot."

My eyes narrow into slits as I turn my head slowly to glare at him, before giving a fake smile, "Draco.."

He blushes as I stand exceedingly close to him.

"What do you want Granger?"

I whip out my wand, point it at Ferret and murmur, "Aguamenti."

Jets of water stream out of my wand and splash the cocky Slytherin Prince in the face. I completely drench him before laughing and running off.

"GET BACK HERE!" An angry roar comes from behind me, I turn my head slightly, to see Malfoy sprinting after me, the umbrella discarded and now being blown away by a merciless wind.

"SORRY." I yell back, "NO CAN DO!"

I'm caught up in the moment and I completely forget that I'm joking around with the boy who antagonised me for my entire school career. As I hear heavy footsteps behind me, I pick up the pace, giggling as I go.

"GRANGER! GIVE UP!"

"NEVER!" I retort.

"I WILL CATCH YOU, JUST YOU WAIT!"

I turn around to look at him which is a giant mistake because immediately he's in front of me, grabbing my waist and pulling me to the ground with him. He chuckles as alarm paints my face whilst I realise in a panic that I am now laid underneath him in the mud and I can't move at all. I try to act like I don't care but once again I can feel a blush take to my cheeks.

"This was a new top Malfoy!" I say in mock anger, "If there's mud on it, I'll deduct house points!"

"Oh will you now?" He asks with a lazy grin, "What if I bribe you to keep quiet."

My eyes widen and I begin to squirm around, "Wh-what? Malfoy that isn't funny."

He leans forward and I can feel his warm breath heating up my neck, I freeze completely, "Granger, if you deduct points I'm gonna do something that I don't think you'll appreciate."

"Mal-Malfoy?" I shiver uncontrollably.

His hands move to just above my waist and I begin to squirm again just as he starts to tickle me. I laugh loudly and squirm even more.

"Please..please stop!" I giggle, gasping for breath as I wriggle around on the ground.

His grin widens, "Only if you promise not to deduct points."

I laugh and hit him half heartedly, as I gulp in air, "Okay!"

"Good." He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it without thinking and he pulls me up as if I'm weightless.

"That was a cheap shot Draco."

"I'm a Slytherin, we're supposed to specialise in cheap shots." He replies as we begin to walk through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Well, I have to go this way." I gesture left as we approach a split corridor.

"I'm this way." He points right and we stand there for a while in silence.

"Right."

"Well."

"I guess I'll see you in Potions." I smile as I turn to leave.

"Yeah, bye Granger." He replies curtly as he turns and walks away.

"Same old Ferret." I sigh with an eye roll as I make my way back to my dorm, not realising that this was the start of something which would put my friendship with Harry and Ron to the test.


End file.
